It felt good on my lips
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Song Fic. A/U A bar, a meeting, and a number.


**Title: ****Song drabble:** It felt good on my lips  
><strong>Author:<strong> **mscrazybird**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Based on song: It felt good on my lips by Tim McGraw; Arizona see meets Callie at a bar. From AZ's POV AU-ish  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **This is the first time I've done a song drabble thing and also the first time I have written a fic in first person.

Arizona POV

The bar was crowded and the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils burning them on the inside, but I couldn't take a moment to notice because the beauty that I had been staring at for the past 5 minutes finally looked my way. Her chocolate orbs met with mine. I could feel my heart beat racing as I took the few steps to get closer to her as she smiled at me, the most beautiful smile I think I seen, making my knees wobble just a little bit more.

"Hi" I breathed.

"Hello" her voice was the most beautiful melody my ears ever encountered and I couldn't stop myself from smiling even wider.

"I'm Arizona and you are?"

"She Said her name was a hand me down name  
>From the side of a family that long ago came<br>Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain  
>Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess.<p>

But I have to admit, it felt good on my lips."

"Calliope" the name rolled off my tongue beautifully I loved how it felt to say. She smiled and nodded that I had said it right as she stalked off towards the DJ's booth her hips swaying from side to side.

"She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song  
>A Spanish little number that was rockin' on strong<br>She grabbed me by the sleeve and said lets go and get it on  
>By the second chorus I was singing right along with it<br>I don't know what it meant but it felt good on my lips."

My hips followed hers as they swayed from side to side on the dance floor. Her voice sang the song beautifully and before I knew it the words were falling from my lips. She looked back at me as I sang and I knew right then I loved those words coming from my mouth as she smirked and gyrated her ass further back into my front.

"Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy  
>You can go crazy too<br>Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy  
>I wanna go crazy with you"<p>

"Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips"<p>

My hair danced in the air as I flung it side to side one last time as the song finally came to an end. Calliope turned to look at me her face glimmering from the slight sweat that had formed on her face. She signaled to the bar and I nodded my acceptance letting her lead as I followed closely behind my hand on her hips as she moved seductively.

"She ordered us a drink  
>It was a purple kind of pink<br>She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything  
>Mello yellow umbrella for a [GAL] like me<br>It was just a bit mello for me to be seen with  
>But I took a sip<p>

Yeah it felt good on my lips"

The drink was strong, but the cool feeling felt good to my heated body and I finished it quickly.

"Need another?" before I could answer her question she ushered the bar tender over to us. I smiled and welcomed the second and third drink. I felt so alive with this woman. I want more and reach out to touch her, to feel her. The contact brings shivers to my body.

"Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy  
>You can go crazy too<br>Oh oh oh I wanna go crazy  
>I wanna go crazy with you"<p>

"Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips"<p>

I led her away from the dying crowd so we could be alone. The moment we sat down our eyes met. There were no words just us and our actions. Her hand gently caressed up my arm leaving goose bumps behind. I liked my lips looking at her eyes then down at her lips and back up.

She smirked at me and leaned in; her lips soft as clouds and I got lost in the sensation of this woman. The taste of her lips and the feel of her hair between my fingers made my body pool with lust.

"When the lights came on and they hollered last call  
>I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss<br>In a little corner booth I dont like no talk  
>She leaned in close and gave me one long and wet<br>A goodnight goodbye kiss  
>And It felt good on my lips"<p>

She turned to leave my lips still tingling from the last kiss she planted on my lips.

"Whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa<br>Whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips"<p>

My hand had instinctively shot out to grab her wrist. She turned back looking into my eyes questioning, but said nothing as I lead her out hailing a cab to my house.

Her body moved beautifully with mine in the darkness and the wet patches of saliva she left on my body made my body peek even more. Her name fell from my lips several times and the taste of her matched so beautifully. It felt wonderful on my lips. To my body.

She was gone by morning; I could only hope she would not forever be a memory as I got ready for work. Walking into my bathroom the glee filled my body at the sight of a number written on the mirror above the sink in cherry lip gloss a heart next to it.


End file.
